1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hook protectors and more particularly pertains to a protector which especially adapted for use with treble hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relevant prior art located includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,814; 3,940,873; and 3,670,445.
The use of hook protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a hook while not in use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Most of such protectors can be accidentally dislodged and many are difficult to properly seat the hooks therein.
In this respect, the protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easy application and difficult accidental displacement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hook protectors which can be depended upon to remain in place until intentionally removed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.